dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: The Wrath of Core
Not long after the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, a pair of Saiyan children are chased to Earth by a Mysterious foe! Can the Z-fighter help them beat down the overpowering Core? The Destruction of Mutonia The planet Mutonia, in the farthest corner of the North Galaxy, is ripped apart by a massive explosion. Two Saiyan attack pods escape the doomed planet at the last second, followed shortly by a third pod. One of the two people in the first pair type in some coordinates, and the two pods shoot off into space. "Comber," the second pod's resident mumbers, "Can we really find help where we're going?" The first inhabitant replies "Yeah... definitely...." as the two fly en route to Earth! Warning from the Kais As Goku is having one of his sparring matches against Uub, he receives a telepathic message from King Kai, warning him of a dangerous force quickly approaching Earth. Goku initially scoffs at the idea of a threat, "I went up against Majin Buu, how bad can this thing be?", but is then interrupted by the Supreme Kai, who warns Goku to be careful; this foe is hunting down Saiyans, and won't stop until he's annihilated them all. Goku looks worried for a moment, and puts a hand on Uub's shoulders "This could be important, Uub, I'll come back shortly to resume our match." And with that, he flies off. The arrival of two new Saiyans! As the two pods get closer to Earth, Piccolo and Dende contact Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks to inform them of the incoming vessels. They all fly off to the estimated arrival point, a grassy valley, just as the two Attack Pods crash into the ground. As the assembled Z-Fighters watch, the pods open up, and two children jump out; a young Saiyan Boy and Girl. Vegeta immediately demands to know who they are. "I am Comber..." The boy states. "...And this is my sister Zucchi." The two then ask who the Z-Fighters are, and the assembled introduce themselves. The two children then explain why they came to Earth: They had heard that several strong Saiyans had assembled on this planet, and had wanted to seek their help. They then explain that they are being chased by a powerful warrior with a vendetta against Saiyans. This warrior had killed their parents, and had destroyed a planet they were living on in an attempt to get to them. Vegeta demands to know who this warrior is. Zucchi for the first time speaks up; "Core...." Comber then asks if all the Saiyans are present. Gohan explains that Goku is of training, then remembers that Pan is flying around the world. Comber claims that Core has the ability to detect Saiyans, and will surely attack the weakest first. Gohan and Goten fly off in a hurry. As they do, a third Attack Pod enters the Earth's atmosphere. Core's Rampage The third pod rips through the Earth's atmosphere, crashing violently into a forest near the equator. The pod explodes not long after impact, and a figure stands in the wreckage, looking around. "Yes...those two definitely came here....." He says, and closes his eyes to activate one of his powers; the Ki Radar. After a few moments, he smiles and looks to the north. "One's coming this way...lucky me." The man then pulls out a capsule full of Red Seeds and plants one in the ground, pouring some liquid on top of it. After a few moments, a Red Saibaman pops out of the ground, screaming wildly. "Go." The man commanded. "Destroy the incoming Saiyan." And with that, the Saibaman flies off eagerly. A young pan is flying southward happily on one of her trips around the planet when the Saibaman confronts her. It attacks viciously, with her barely escaping it's claws. After several minutes of her fleeing the monster, Gohan and Goten show up, and Gohan effortlessly destroys the Saibaman. The Z-fighters Strike back! Showdown against Goku Endgame Notes from the Author *The events of this 'fic were written with the intent of preserving the Dragon Ball canon timeline. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting